1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to electronic devices and control methods thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Consumer electronics (abbreviated CE) are electronic equipment intended for everyday use, most often in entertainment, communications and office productivity. For example, the consumer electronics may be notebook computers, smart phones, tablets or the like.
The notebook computer is a portable personal computer suitable for mobile use and weighs about 1-3 kg. As notebook computers became smaller, lighter, cheaper, and more powerful and as screens became smaller and of better quality, laptops became very widely used for a variety of purposes. The notebook computer generally includes a LCD display so as to reduce its size. Most modern-day notebook computers also have a full touch interface device pre-installed; however, the way to switch input modes of this device is more complicated, and therefore consumers are not interested in buying these computers.
In view of the foregoing, there exist problems and disadvantages in the related art for further improvement; however, those skilled in the art sought vainly for a suitable solution. In order to solve or circumvent above problems and disadvantages, there is an urgent need in the related field to provide a more convenient way to switch input.